Un temps pour oublier? Creepypastas
by Calliie
Summary: Quand on perd la mémoire, on peut continuer à vivre sa vie ou chercher coûte que coûte qui on a été. Même si cela peut causer d'innombrables problèmes. Le mieux est peut-être d'oublier. Mais y'a t-il vraiment un temps pour oublier ? Alec va découvrir que la curiosité et le volé sont deux énormes défauts qui ne lui causeront pas du bien. Disclaimer: Les creepypastas ne m'appa
1. Prologue

Je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans une église depuis plus de dix ans, et je ne comptais pas m'y attarder. La dernière fois qu'un souvenir de moi dans une des ces bâtisses me revenait, je ne devais pas dépasser la dizaine d'années. L'image était floue, quelques détails seulement refaisaient surface tels que le pull rouge en laine que ma grand-mere avait tricoté, ou bien le goût désagréable de l'hostie qui craquait sur ma langue. De ce que je savais, c'était une cérémonie des rameaux, où je devais rester assis longtemps en me taisant, puis me lever durant de longues minutes pour reciter des chants que je comprenais même pas. Ma mère m'avait dit que c'était important que je vienne avec elle à l'église, comme mon père refusait souvent d'y aller, elle disait que ca lui faisait plaisir. Et quoi de mieux pour un enfant que de faire plaisir à ses parents pour gagner un sourire. Je n'en gardais vraiment pas un bon souvenir.

Je donnais l'adresse de l'église au chauffeur du taxi en m'installant dans la banquette arrière, m'affalant contre le tissu noir abimé des sièges; je n'avais pas les moyens de me payer une voiture alors je n'allais pas en plus utiliser mon argent dans un taxi hors de prix. Pour ce trajet, celui-là suffira amplement. Tout avait l'air vieux et cliché à l'intérieur; des tapis en boule en bois qui couvraient les sieges avant jusqu'au petit sapin rouge odeur fraise qui pendait au rétroviseur avant. Je ne m'attardais pas sur a décoration, mettant ma ceinture en silence, faisant à peu prêt attention à ne pas froisser mes habits. Priant pour que le chauffeur ne soit pas du type bavard, je soupirais en comprenant que mes espoirs étaient réduits à néant au moment même où il ouvrit la bouche, démarrant le moteur par la même occasion.

-C'est pas souvent qu'on me fait faire ce voyage; il disait sans me regarder, les yeux rivés vers la route; vous allez visiter? C'est plutôt beau comme bâtiment.

Roulant les yeux dans mes orbites en empêchant un lourd soupire de sortir de ma gorge, je préférais répondre d'un ton froid et monotone, quoique deja exaspéré par la discussion à venir; bon sang que j'aurais voulu voir une vitre apparaitre entre moi en cet espagnol en costume gris, presque le même costume que le mien, à la seule différence que celui qui était sur moi était complètement noir.

-Pas de visite, cérémonie d'enterrement. Je finis la phrase d'un ton froid, m'accoudant à la portière en jetant un oeil par la fenêtre, me rendant compte que le ciel était aussi grisâtre que la veste bon marchée du chauffeur.

L'espagnol laissait sortir une excuse breve et discrete, pensant avoir attaqué un sujet sensible. Et ça l'était. Je ne l'aurais pas pensé d'ailleurs, que je puisse être aussi mal pour cette cérémonie qui juste ici ne m'avait fait ni chad ni froid. «C'est le choc» on m'avait répété depuis que j'avais reçu la carte d'invitation ornée de deux petite croix noires dans le bord haut droit et mon nom en plein milieu. «Tu ne ressens rien parce ce que tu ne l'acceptes pas, mais quand tu y sera tu verra les choses différemment». Je n'imaginais pas que le therme différemment pouvait avoir cette ampleur, car de la phase de non acceptance où je restais calme, j'étais passé à un stade où j'étais prêt à casser tout ce qui m'entourait en hurlant clairement à la face du monde que je les emmerdais profondément. Un changement radical qui n'avais pas fait plaisir à tout le monde... Surtout pas Anna. J'avais réussi à causer le départ de quelqu'un par un comportement insupportable et violent, ce que je ne me pensais pas capable de faire. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là avec moi.

-Les enterrements en novembre sont les pires; la voix de l'homme réapparue en me sortant de mes pensées; le temps est triste, l'air et froid et tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est resté assis sur un banc en bois en écoutant les paroles d'un prêtre.

-C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas tort; ma réplique sonnait creux, essayant juste de placer quelques phrases courtes où j'acquiesçait ce qu'il disait, alors qu'il partait dans un long monologue sur le temps qu'il faisait, trop froid, trop gris, trop long.

Il parlait de resté coincé sur un banc avec un prêtre et moi tout ce que je faisais pour le moment c'était rester assis sur la banquette arrière déchirée d'une vieille FX4 en écoutant le long bla-bla d'un homme qui commençait à m'agacer. Je devais juste rester calme et détendu pendant les quelques minutes de trajet qu'il restait, continuant ce dialogue de sourd en regardant le paysage defiler sous mes yeux ternis par la fatigue et l'ennui. Le coté droit de la route était bordé par la foret, de larges et haut sapins à la verdure sombre qui me faisaient détourner le regard. Je n'aimais pas la foret.

-Désolé si c'est indiscret, mais c'était une de vos connaissances? Il finit enfin par demander, comme si cette question lui démangeait la gorge depuis le debut du trajet. Au moment où j'avais prononcé le mot «enterrement», on aurait vu l'interrogation apparaitre dans son cerveau comme une lampe qui s'allumait subitement.

-Deux connaissances même; je répliquais sèchement en le regardant à travers le rétroviseur intérieur, lui lançant un coup d'oeil meurtrier qui aurait pu lui loger une balle entre les deux yeux si une oeillade pouvait tuer. D'ailleurs; je continuais avec un rire qui ne donnait pas envie de sourire pour autant; l'un d'eux parlait beaucoup, il adorait parler et maintenant il se retrouve allongé les bras croisés dans une caisse en bois à six pieds sous terre.

Il parut comprendre ma comparaison et la menace qui se cachait derrière puisqu'il ne dit pas un seul mot par la suite, donnant lieu à un silence malaisant pour lui et soulageant pour moi. Je pouvais avoir l'esprit tranquille et ainsi me préparer au long moment qui m'attendait, voyant le haut du cloché se dessiner derriere la colline qui n'allait plus me séparer de ma destination plus longtemps. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller et pourtant j'avais bien les fesses posées dans ce qui m'emmenait vers le derniers objet de mes envies. L'homme semblait le comprendre aussi malgré son air lourdeau, puisqu'il se mit à ralentir un peu en dessous de la vitesse autorisée, me laissant le temps d'accepter que je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour. Je ne pouvais maintenant plus reculer car, meme si la lenteur du véhicule me permettait de souffler un coup, nous étions deja devant l'allée en gravir qui conduisait solennellement à la maison du seigneur qui ressemblait plus à un manoir en pierres de films d'horreur. Je reluquais le bâtiment de bas en haut, prenant un peu de temps pour me détailler mentalement chaque pierre, chaque gargouilles et décorations qui se trouvaient sur les murs. Quand mon regard redescendit, il tomba sur le groupe de personnes qui attendaient deja devant la porte, lancés dans des courtes discussions entre-coupés de quelques pleurs ou plaintes qui étaient vite stoppées par des câlins et des sourires rassurants.

-Jeune homme? Je sentais une main se poser sur mon épaule pour me secouer un peu, et je tournais rapidement la tete pour voir l'espagnol me regarder avec des yeux concernés, presque inquiets. La tête que je devais faire ne devait rien annoncer de bon, ce que je pouvais moi meme confirmer en me regardant brièvement dans le reflet de la vitre. J'avais la peau claire de nature, mais là c'était le mot pâle qui pouvait me décrire le mieux. Un mort vivant aurait surement plus d'allure et l'air bien plus en forme que moi si on nous mettait cote à cote à cet instant-ci.

Je m'excusais de mon court moment d'absence en sortant quelques billets de dix euros de mon porte monnaie, les posant dans la main du conducteur qui me remerciait en me souhaitant avoir passer un agréable voyage; souhait auquel je répondis par un sourire partagé entre le oui et l'envie de lui rire au nez. Je sortais de la voiture noire en frottant la saleté qui s'était posé sur les manches de ma veste à force d'être resté accoudé sur la portiere poussiéreuse. Je n'avais jamais été maniaque jusque là, j'étais meme loin d'aimer l'ordre et d'être quelqu'un de doué en ménage; quoique j'avais fini par apprendre avec mon... petit travail; mais depuis quelques temps je faisais plus attention à la saleté. C'était devenu une espèce de toc, mais rien de bien grave ou important. Ce qui l'était plus en revanche, c'était que mes jambes avançaient toutes seules sur le chemin, alors que je sentais les gravier rouler sous la semelle de mes chaussures, signalant ma présence meme avec le bruits des discussions. Mon arrivée ne les stoppa pas pour autant, personne ne m'attendait de toute manière: j'avais décidé de venir seul. J'allais donc me placer sous l'espèce de proche en pierre sous lequel avait été posés quelques bouquets de fleurs, attendant que la cérémonie commence.

J'étais venu seul, et je rentrais seul également lorsque les cloches commencèrent à sonner. Les bancs étaient étrangement plutôt pleins. «Le vieux connaissait du monde c'est vrai... » je me rappelais en reconnaissant quelques visages autour de moi, alors que j'allais m'asseoir dans le dernier banc en bois complètement vide, celui du fond. Les gens de devant ne me regardaient pas; tant mieux à vrai dire; ils ne se retournaient pas et étaient concentrés sur leurs pleurs et sur les paroles du prêtre qui commençait à récit des passages de la Bible ou des témoignages de ceux qui n'osaient pas parler d'eux meme.

«Il y a un temps pour tout, un temps pour toute chose sous les cieux: un temps pour naitre, et un temps pour mourir.»

A partir de cette phrase, je n'écoutait plus ce qu'il pouvait dire. Deja parce que ces quelques mots m'avaient lancé dans une reflexion douloureuse sur ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers mois; choses que je voulais oublier, mais que tout semblait me rappeler; et aussi parce que je venais de sentir le banc s'affaisser un peu, signe qu'on m'avait rejoint dans ma solitude du fond de salle. Je ne tournais pas la tete, je ne bougeais pas les yeux pour reluquer la personne qui s'était mise à une faible distance de moi pour la simple et bonne raison que je savais qui c'était. Je le savais meme si j'étais sûr d'être venu seul. Aucun de nous deux ne parlait, on se contentait de fixer le dossier d'en face en, silence, immobiles. On aurait cru que nous étions gelés par le froid qu'il faisait entre les quatre murs gris de la bâtisse. Lui hésitait à parler, et moi je ne voulais pas lui dire un mot. Je sentais son hesitation d'ici au bruit de ses mains qui se frottaient entre elles et le léger son de sa nuque qui craquait pour faire passer le stress. Mes mains à moi étaient liées, tremblantes.

-Alec...; Il finit par m'appeler avec une voix faible; ne dérangeant pas la cérémonie, les mots presque bloqués par son espèce de masque chirurgical blanc. Il attendait une réponse, son regard vide posé sur moi.

-Pourquoi tu es venu? Je demandais en me redressant, m'appuyant sur le dossier en haussant un sourcil, tournant finalement la tete vers lui avec lenteur. Je croyais que tu devais rester à l'hôpital aujourd'hui.

-Elle m'a laissé sortir, et je voulais venir ici. Je voulais te voir aujourd'hui... Il parlait lentement avec une voix presque éteinte. Il devait être exténué à cause des soins mais je n'allas pas le prendre en pitié.

-Tu es là juste pour ca? Je grognais doucement, ne m'attendant pas à une raison pareille. Si c'était pour de la visite qu'il était venu, il pouvait vite fait ressortir. Si c'est pour me tenir compagnie que tu te montre ici, je peux tout de suite te montrer la sortie. Dis moi vraiment pourquoi t'es là.

Je serrais les dents en le dévisageant, faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas trop hausser le ton, voyant que deja quelques personnes se retournaient, l'air agacés par notre discussion qui n'avait pas lieu ici.

Il retombait dans un long silence, regardant tout autour de lui avec un long mouvement de tete, cherchant surement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il était toujours comme ca depuis que je l'avais «ramené» en ville, à surveiller le périmètre autour de lui avec un air concerné, comme s'il sentait qu'on le suivait. Je ne lui faisais meme plus remarquer, sachant que c'était inutile et qu'il n'allait jamais perdre sa paranoïa maladive. Il fallait juste que je lui parle un peu pour qu'il revienne dans le monde réel et j'étais constamment partagé entre l'envie de le laisser comme ca; paniqué à en trembler; ou bien l'aider comme je lui avais promis. Et c'était toujours le deuxième option qui gagnait malgré moi.

-T-...; ca aussi il fallait que je m'y habitue; Dean? Je t'ai posé une question. Je soufflais doucement en me calmant un peu, lui tapotant l'épaule. Il reposait le regard sur moi, apparement soulagé à l'idée que me sois détendu. Pourquoi tu es venu? Réponds moi honnêtement.

Il baissait la tete en continuant de faire craquer les articulations de ses doigts, faisant un petit concert de bruits secs qui résonnaient dans l'enceinte de l'église; sans qu'un des invités ne s'en occupe pour autant. Je n'écoutais plus les paroles de l'homme en toge blanche, ni les discours de vieilles connaissances; des amis du lycée si je me rappelais bien de leu visage; car c'était sur Dean que toute mon attention était posée.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois? Il disait avec un rire nerveux discret; que je me suis déplacé pour admirer le décor de l'église? Que c'est pour rencontrer tes amis de lycée qui ont l'air de t'ignorer?

-Ca aurait pu être des raisons valables; je roulais les yeux dans mes orbites si fort qu'on aurait pu entendre leur mouvement. Il gagnait du temps inutilement en essayant de plaisanter. Dean, c'est pas drôle et tu le sais. J-Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ici...

Je l'avais dit à Sara, je pensais avoir tout fait pour qu'il ne puisse pas me voir aujourd'hui et malgré ca il était bien assis à coté de moi à chercher ses mots. Ce silence était entre-coupé de soupirs, de regards interrogateur ou de séances ou nos yeux se croisaient juste, attendant un mot de l'autre. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de doué en conversation, et depuis l'incident rien ne c'était arrangé, mais je l'avais connu plus bavard. Sans m'en rendre compte, le temps passait vite et la sonnerie lourde de la cloche de l'église résonna dans la salle unique, indiquant que tout le monde pouvaient sortir pour se rejoindre à la suite de la cérémonie; surement un repas, auquel je n'allais pas assisté évidemment. Le bruit des bancs en bois qui frottaient le sol, celui des pas des invités qui tapaient la pierre en rythme et des quelques pleurs restant formaient un boucan tel qu'il fallu attendre que le groupe entier sorte pour pouvoir s'entendre penser correctement.

C'était ca qu'il attendait en fait, qu'on soit seuls pour qu'il puisse me parler.

-Alors...? Le calme étant revenu une dizaine de minutes après, je me disais qu'il était enfin en position de me dire la raison de sa venue.

-Selon toi c'est fini? Je ne vais plus disparaitre, je vais avoir une vie normale?

-Tant que tu vas à l'hopital quand on te le dit et que... je te surveille un peu ca ira. Tout est normalement fini pour toi.

J'insistais sur le pour toi, faisant claquer le "t" un peu plus fort. Pour lui c'était fini, du moins je l'espérais. Mais pour moi ça n'allait jamais se finir. Je repensais à la phrase du prêtre; la seule que j'ai entendue et écouté; et je la répétais en la complétant à ma manière.

-Il y a un temps pour tout, un temps pour toute chose sous les cieux: un temps pour naitre, et un temps pour mourir... Il y a un temps pour pardonner mais il n'y a pas de temps pour oublier.

Dean ne comprenait pas vraiment, il savait que je le pardonnais un peu; au fond, je me retrouvais ici à cause de lui; mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que lui ou moi, on ne pourra jamais oublié ce qu'il s'est passé.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je buvais une autre gorgée de bière avant de poser la bouteille de Skøll à côté de mes fesses, sur le parquet; c'était loin d'être ma boisson préférée, mais il n'y avait que ça et je n'allais pas faire mon compliqué ce soir. L'alcool n'était pas très fort et pourtant, je sentais le liquide couler longuement dans ma gorge en me brûlant les parois de l'œsophage. Je faisais alors semblant de prendre une petite pose avec la bouteille pour enfin espérer ne pas avoir à la finir. Quand le bout de mes doigts frôlait le sol, je pouvais sentir la légère couche de poussière et de miettes qui jonchaient les lattes de bois. Mon appartement méritait peut-être un bon coup de ménage. En fait, il était nécessaire de le nettoyer bientôt si je ne voulais pas qu'un médecin quelconque m'annonce que mes poumons étaient bouchés à cause de la saleté qui flottait dans mon espace personnel. Par chance, mes volets étaient fermés; ainsi, on ne pouvait ni voir que des petites peluches de poussière volaient autour de nous, ni que mes vitres n'avaient pas été faites depuis un moment. Un très long moment. L'ordre, la propreté, ça n'avait jamais été mon fort et ça se voyait bien. Si ma mère avait la malchance de mettre un pied ici, je pensais bien qu'elle quitterait ce triste monde pour cause de crise cardiaque. Heureusement, ce jour n'arrivera jamais.

Non pas que ma mère ne mourra pas; tout le monde meurt un jour, peu importe les croyances, les espoirs ou les soins médicaux; mais j'étais sûre que mes parents ne viendraient jamais chez moi pour me rendre une petite visite de courtoisie familiale comme certains diraient. Ma famille, je ne vivait plus avec eux depuis déjà plus de deux ans; enfin, je disais ma famille, mais elle se limitait à mes parents puisque j'étais fils unique; et je ne regrettais rien de ce foyer familial. À part peut-être l'aide ménagère de ma mère.

On aurait pu croire que mon départ anticipé, alors âgé de dix-neuf ans, était dû à ma volonté de découvrir un autre monde, ma soif de liberté ou même un amour que je voulais suivre mais rien de tout ça n'avait été la raison de mon arrivée dans ce petit appartement de 35m carré. Ça me semblait être la même chose pour beaucoup d'autres adolescents, mais la relation avec mes parents n'étaient pas des plus belles.

Ma mère était souvent sur mon dos quand j'habitais encore avec eux; à voir si j'allais bien, comment allaient les cours, mes amis; et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça car c'était tout de même une preuve d'amour. Aujourd'hui c'est différent, on ne s'appelle presque plus et les nouvelles que je lui envoie ne sont que peut nombreuses et se font uniquement lorsqu'elle me le demande. Mon père quant à lui était le genre d'homme à refaire le monde en crachant sur ceux qui, selon lui, pourrissaient le monde de l'intérieur; la déchéance du monde et de la jeunesse étant alors de la faute des «arabes-gauchistes-feministes». C'était peut-être son manque d'ouverture qui m'énervait le plus parmi les nombreux défauts qu'on pouvait lui trouver.

Pour résumer, je n'avais plus trop de contact avec ma famille et la seule chose qui arrivait à nous rapprocher; nous rapprocher non, disons que cela formait une excuse de contact; c'était qu'avant, il y avait encore quelques mois, ils payaient mon loyer.

C'était un claquement de doigts sec sous mon nez qui me faisait prendre conscience que j'étais dans mes pensées depuis trop longtemps. Quand je levais les yeux avec quelques clignements d'yeux, je tombais sur les visage d'Anna qui me fixait, ses sourcils blonds froncés et un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Sourire auquel je répondais par un rictus désolé qui lui faisait rouler les yeux dans les orbites avec un léger soupire.

-J'ai raté quelque chose? Je demandais quand même, sûr que j'avais manqué une partie de la conversation.

-Tu crois? La blonde répondait ironiquement; une ironie gentille qui s'accordait bien à la voix douce qu'elle avait; la question était si je préférais me battre avec toi ou avec Noah; elle disait en feintant encore de réfléchir.

Nous étions trop vieux pour jouer à Tu préfères, c'était ce que s'accordaient à dire les autres, mais c'était un moyen plutôt agréable de passer nos soirées. C'était facile à préparer, amusant si les questions étaient réfléchies et surtout c'était gratuit.

Me surplombant, assise sur mon canapé, Anna se balançait d'avant en arrière en regardant le plafond alors que moi et Noah; qui était assis sur une chaise près de la table basse; attendions la réponse de la jeune fille. Une question pareille était prévisible de la part de mon meilleur ami, qui trouvait toujours un moyen de mettre du combat dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Et ça avait l'air de l'amuser puisque qu'il souriait de toute ses dents en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise, gôbant quelques chips qui étaient dans un des bons posés sur le meuble.

-Comment tu peux hésiter sur une question pareille? Il plaisantait en reprenant une gorgée de sa bière; qui devait déjà être sa troisième; je pensais t'en avoir posé une simple...?

Anna soufflait en se remettant correctement en tailleur sur un des cousin déchiré qui était censé décoré un peu le vieux canapé. Apparemment ça n'était pas aussi évident pour elle de répondre; ce qui semblait normal puisque dans la liste des choses qu'elle détestait pouvait être écrit en rouge surligné en premier: la violence.

-On a pas tous fait dix ans de boxe je te signale; elle rappellait en sirotant son sirop de pêche avec sa paille vert pomme entre les lèvres. Et puis quelle idée de me demander ça !

-Si ça peut t'aider à trouver une réponse, la dernière fois que j'ai essayer de me battre un peu avec lui...; je commençait à raconter en me massant l'os séparant ma main de mon bras, rappellant deja des souvenirs à mon ami d'enfance qui lâchait un rire discret;... il m'a cassé le poignet.

Une bonne idée de notre enfance encore. Noah avait voulu me montrer un nouveau coup qu'il avait appris à son cours de boxe et à peine cinq minutes après j'étais en route pour l'hôpital. Comme on le disait aujourd'hui à chaque fois qu'on remettait cette histoire sur table: on est pas forcément intelligent quand on a huit ans. Penser à ça avait beau relancer légèrement la douleur dans mon poignet, ça me rappellait à quel point j'étais crédule et innocent quand j'étais enfant. Noah pouvait me faire faire ce qu'il voulait quand on était gosses, et ce depuis qui nous avions mis les pieds en même temps dans la crèche ou nous avions commencé à passer notre vie soudé l'un à l'autre. S'il voulait me montrer une technique de combat, j'y allait tête baissée; certain que jamais mon meilleur ami ne me ferait de mal volontairement. Cette fracture était un accident, point final.

Mais nous avons changé depuis cette époque et plus jamais je ne me laisserai tenté par une démonstration par monsieur karaté kid. Mentalement, c'était moi qui avait gagné la compétition de l'évolution puisque j'étais devenu plus mature que lui dans plusieurs domaines, mais quand on parlait du physique, il méritait la palme d'or. Il me dépassait d'une bonne tête, me surplombant de son mètre quatre-vingts cinq; ce qui accentuait le complexe que j'avais avec ma taille. Avec le temps, il avait troqué ses naturels cheveux noirs bouclés pour une teinture blanche qui contrastait avec sa peau légèrement métisse; héritée de sa mère d'origine tahitienne; car selon lui, ça lui donnait un style plus cool. S'il le pensait, c'était déjà un bon début.

La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était que nous étions toujours aussi proches; en prenant en compte qu'Anna nous avait rejoint au milieu du collège. Elle avait été un petit bouleversement dans nos habitudes de garçons, avec les jeans roses qu'elle portait et le comportement beaucoup plus doux qu'elle avait, comportement qui avaient semblé nous canaliser. Anna était importante pour nous, importante pour moi, et maintenant sa présence était indispensable.

Une dizaine de minutes à raconter nos souvenirs d'enfance plus tard, ainsi qu'une bière finie pour moi et une autre commencée pour Noah; sur qui l'alcool n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'effet; la petite blonde avait répondu à la question en me choisissant et c'était à mon tour de répondre à ce qu'elle voulait savoir. De sa part, je m'attendais à une question de cinéma pour savoir quel film je préférerais aller voir, ou dans le quel je préférerais jouer; des films d'horreur à tout casser, jouer dans un film d'amour serait ennuyeux à mourir. La passionnée de filmographie réfléchissait en me fixant de ses yeux noisettes en se tenant le menton pour se donner un genre de grande penseuse. Quant à moi, j'attendais sagement en essuyant la poussière qui était restée sur mes doigts contre la matière rapeuse de mon jean. Elle prenait son temps, comme à son habitude, gardant les yeux sur moi en penchant la tête de droite à gauche doucement, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à choisir parmi les dizaines de questions qui fusaient entre ses deux oreilles.

-Alors... Alec; elle avait finement prit sa décision et abordait maintenant un ton sérieux, comme les animateurs de jeux télévision au moment où le dernier participant est sur le point de gagner le gros lot avec l'ultime question; Tu préfères oublier ceux que tu as connu; elle s'expliquait; famille, amis, professeurs tout ce petit monde, ou alors tu oublis qui tu étais ?

La question nous avait scotché sur place, moi et le grand métisse qui avait d'ailleurs failli me cracher sa bière dessus avant d'exploser de rire. Ça pour être surprenant, c'était surprenant et très inattendue de sa part. On aurait dit la demande d'un psychopathe fou à lier qui se préparait à réaliser une expérience de lavage de cerveau express, pas la question d'une adorable jeune fille qui n'avait rien d'un malade mental en blouse blanche. Contrairement à nous qui ne savions pas trop quoi dire, elle semblait parfaitement consciente du mur face au quel elle nous avait placés et attendait gentiment ma réponse avec son mignon petit sourire. Nous étions trop vieux pour jouer à Tu préfères, je me répète, mais des fois les questions que l'on pouvait sortir faisaient l'effet d'une claque.

Alors que j'étais en train de me demander lequel j'allais choisir et Noah de se questionner sur un quelconque antécédent criminel chez notre amie, elle fit une tête désolée accompagné d'une grimace, nous faisant comprendre qu'elle venait de se rendre compte de l'étrangeté de sa demande.

-C'était bizarre ! Désolée; elle s'excusait en sortant son Samsung de la poche de sa veste kaki, allumant l'écran pour nous montrer une page internet; j'avais lu ça sur un site de Tu préfères alors comme je n'ai jamais trop d'idées j'ai préféré chercher un peu avant !

Un long soupire de soulagement sortait de nos bouches alors qu'Anna était pliée en deux de rire à cause de sa gourde qui nous avait valu une bonne frayeur. On était jamais trop sûr de ce qu'on pouvait trouver sur internet et nous en avions eu la preuve ici même.

-Je préfères oublier les gens que j'ai connu; je répondais encore en train de doucement rigoler, la main sur le cœur pour me calmer.

Ma réponse ne semblait pourtant pas plaire à mes deux amis. Ce qui était logique, puisque si cela devait arriver, ils seraient supprimés de ma mémoire et rien n'indique que j'aurais encore envie de les côtoyer après. Comme Noah le disait souvent, je suis une personne qui a besoin des autres pour vivre mais qui est un être solitaire par moments; c'était sûrement l'une des choses les plus philosophique qu'il ne m'ait jamais sorti et ça aurait pu arranger son année de terminale s'il avait pu sortir des phrases aussi intelligentes aux cours de Mr Larroie. Seulement, même si ça ne faisait pas plaisir et que ma vie n'était pas la plus belle et désirable, je n'avais nullement envie d'oublier qui j'étais pour qu'ensuite je ressemble à ces détraqués dans les films qui cours dans les rues en demandant qui ils sont. J'exagérais, évidemment, mais l'image était assez claire dans ma tête. À noter que étrangement, l'intérieur de ma tête était bien plus ordonné que mes affaires.

-Mouais, ça ne m'étonne même pas en fait; Noah haussait les épaules en finissant enfin le bol de chips; je pense que j'aurais choisi pareil.

-Toi ? Laisse moi rire; je plaisantait en lui lançant un regard moqueur; tu aimes beaucoup trop tout le monde pour oublier qui que ce soit et d'ailleurs tout le monde t'aimes aussi ! J'aurais dû te donner mon travail à Starbucks tu aurais eu du succès...; je disais ça, mais je le voyais mal travailler dans un café.

-Je te laisse ton travail merci mais ça ira; il déclinait rapidement mon offre; j'aurais sûrement été viré plus vite que tu ne l'as été, ça m'aurait autant amusé que toi de me tromper de noms sur les verres et je n'aime pas le café.

C'était vrai que j'avais une fâcheuse tendance à écorcher les prénoms, même les plus simples, à chaque fois qu'un client qui ne me plaisait pas se montrait. Même si ça le faisait rire de remettre ça sur le tapis, parler à nouveau de mon licenciement me rappelais à quel point j'allai avoir du mal à payer le prochain loyer. Et non, ce licenciement n'était pas dû à mon petit problème d'orthographe sur verres; qui aurait pourtant été une raison amusante à voir écrite sur la feuille blanche qu'on m'avait donné, feuille qui voulait simplement dire casses toi; mais c'était qu'on m'avait légèrement attrapé en train de piquer quelques pièces dans la caisse du magasin alors que tout le monde était en pause, sauf une stagiaire qui passait par là au mauvais moment. Et cette rencontre inattendue avec cette stagiaire m'avait coûté mon travail, exposant au même moment un petit problème de kleptomanie que je cachait et que j'arrivais à canaliser depuis des années.

Voyant sûrement la détresse dans mon regard et toute la négativité qui commençait à émaner de moi, Anna arrivait à la rescousse en me caressant délicatement le dos avec un sourire compatissant. Elle était au courant de ce petit soucis et, comme l'amie et jeune femme parfaite qu'elle était, m'aidait plus qu'elle ne me jugeait.

-Il va falloir te retrouver un boulot bientôt quand même; elle disait avec calme; mais je suis sûr que tu vas trouver. Regarde Noah ! Il en a bien lui; ce qui me faisait rire maintenant, c'était les roulement d'yeux du concerné et surtout le fait qu'Anna utilise du sarcasme. Elle arrivait à taquiner gentiment les gens quand il le fallait et ça faisait son petit effet.

Malgré la plaisanterie bien placée; très bien placée même; je savais qu'elle était parfaitement sérieuse elle qu'elle m'invitait cordialement à commencer mes recherches d'emplois le plus tôt possible; en rayant tous les cafés de la ville de la liste bien sûr. Il fallait que je paie mon loyer, mes repas, et que j'arrête de leur faire payer à manger et à boire à chaque fois que je les invitais chez moi.

À bien y réfléchir, je commençais me demande si ça n'était pas mieux que je m'oublie moi et que je garde en mémoire qui sont mes amis puisqu'ils sont quand même une part importante de ma vie. Mais pour l'instant je n'avais pas envie de faire de pensées philosophiques, surtout que es réflexions me rappellaient les mauvais souvenirs des cours de Larroie pour la dernière année de lycée; lui même le disait déjà, je n'étais pas fait pour donner mon avis là dessus. En parlant de lui, je me demandais bien ce qu'il a pu devenir après son départ en retraite l'année dernière. Sûrement encore à traîner dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de quelqu'un qui voudrait bien lui parler un peu. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de lui.


End file.
